A Fairy Tale
by secretfanficlover
Summary: This happens the same night as Rusty's drunk blackout. Casey & Cappie share a night of passion in the ZBZ house, what will happen when they both wake up? Will Casey & Cappie ever be able to make it work?


**Cappie's night: This happens the same night as Rusty's bender. But I think I am making this a separate one-shot and continuing with the relationship between Rusty & Ashley in the other story. Look out for updates! When I write, the ideas all come so fast, I forget most of them before getting anything down. **

Cappie was surprised when Casey showed up at the KT party. They had broken up a while ago and she had been avoiding him ever since. She believed that he never wants to leave CRU, or Kappa Tau. Cappie has been having a weird night, so when Casey gets drunk he can't help but take care of her. After a while at the party he took her back to the ZBZ house and walked her upstairs. "I had a fight with Ashley." She admits sadly and his heart breaks at the sight of his love so distraught.

When they reach the ZBZ house he takes her upstairs to the room she is sharing with Ashley, but she wasn't there. This really upset Casey, but she was so drunk she fell down on her bed. Just as Cappie was about to leave the room, Casey stopped him. "Cap, wait." She said. She stood up from the bed and walked over to Cappie, kissing him against the door of the room. "Casey, what is this? What does this mean?" Cappie asked reluctantly. He didn't want to have another one- night stand with Casey; he knew he wouldn't be able to get over it again.

"This is a fairy tale." She said before kissing him again. He felt his resistance crumble; there was no refusing even one more night with Casey Cartwright. He took her in his arms and they fell to the bed, kissing passionately. It didn't take long for things to get heated between the two lovers and soon Cappie was removing her dress, and she was undoing the buttons on his blue shirt. He unclipped her bra and removed her panties and she removed his boxers until all they could feel was skin against skin.

Casey was very drunk, and they got so impatient that they completely forgot about using a condom. Casey was moaning and soon they were making hot, steamy love in Casey's bed. When Cappie came he pulled out of Casey's body and took her in his arms and pulled her against his chest. The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms, and Cappie was happy to be holding the woman he loved in his arms once again.

Cappie woke up the next morning with Casey getting dressed and he sighed. "No breakfast sweetheart?" Cappie joked as he saw how irritated she looked with them. "This is not funny, Cappie. You need to get out of here. We are really lucky Ashley never came home last night." He looked over at the un slept bed and said: "Yeah, she would have walked into quite the show if she came home, that's for sure."

"Last night changes nothing Cap. I was drunk, that's all." She said, and it felt like a knife through his heart. "Casey, I really am trying. Please give me another chance. I can change. I even declared a major." Casey just shook her head. "Maybe, I need to think. We can talk again later, okay?" Cappie just stood up and got dressed, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Then Cappie left, climbing out the window so that nobody would ever know he was there. Like a dirty little secret. His only hope was to go look up some of his brothers and drown his sorrows in alcohol. He went to the nearest bar and contented himself with being miserable until something happened that might change his life for the better.

Later the afternoon Casey suddenly realised that she had no idea if Cappie had used a condom when they had sex. She had gone off the pill after she and Cappie broke up, as it left her feeling bloated. She would have done anything to just be sure that she wasn't pregnant. But first she went to talk to Cappie.

She found Cappie at the KT house, looking depressed, but his mood got a whole lot better when he met her eyes as she walked toward him. "Cappie, we need to talk." She said seriously. He looked at her in surprise. "What is wrong Case? You can tell me anything, you know that." She took a minute to gather herself at his sweet words and told herself she needed to remember this was his fault. "I was trying to remember if we used a condom last night." He look at her strangely, and then checked his wallet.

"It looks like we didn't." He said, finding a condom still in there. "Shit." Casey exclaimed. "What? I have been tested and you are on the pill. What is the problem?" He asked her at her outburst. "I _was_ on the pill." Casey admitted reluctantly. "I could be pregnant." Cappie tried to take Casey in his arms and comfort her, but she was already gone. He sank to the stairs thinking, and came to the conclusion that no matter what happened, he wanted to be with Casey and he could picture the future with her, and nobody else. He wanted Casey in his life forever, he would do anything for this woman, and he was even willing to be… to be a dad.

Luckily for him, Casey took matters into her own hands and after talking to Cappie she went to the nearest clinic. She didn't even consider thinking about having a child. She just knew she wasn't ready. She would always blame Cappie and the baby if she ended up having it. She had her whole life ahead of her; she couldn't change her plans now. She was only weeks away from graduation and Harvard Law School. So without a second thought she walked up to the counter and asked for the morning after pill.

She was horrified to see Catherine in the store, and couldn't think of anything to say when Catherine greeted her, and asked her what she was doing here. Casey was shocked, to say the least, when she found out Catherine is now in a sexual relationship with Beaver (who she found out was really named "Walter".)

The guy behind the counter helped her by suggesting he help Catherine, while she looked at the reading glasses. When Catherine left, he told her the procedure and she left the clinic, going straight home to the ZBZ house, hoping with all her heart that the house was empty. She was lucky, nobody saw her enter the house, even though there was a couple of girl's there. She went up to her room and filled a glass with water. She sat down on the bed, popped out the pill, took up the water and swallowed. Then she lay down and cried. She was never making this same mistake again, the next time she got pregnant, she would be married and living in a house in the suburbs with a job.

Meanwhile, after Casey rushed off, Cappie got worried and started looking all over for her, her phone had been off all day and Cappie assumed it was because she was stressing about last night, as well as what happened between her and Ashley.

So without thinking about what he would do if he found her there, he went to the ZBZ house to comfort the girl he loves and be there for her. He found her in her room, and lay down beside her and took her in his arms. "You know, Case. If you are pregnant, we will take care of this together. I can step up." He comforted her. "I took care of it Cap, its fine." She said and he held her tighter. "Thank goodness." He said in relief. "I know this is bad to say Case. I know we are meant to be together and I can see our future, but we are not ready to have a baby." She just nodded, staying silent and thinking about what he was saying. Cappie, her Cappie, was talking about the future, and babies. He was right, he would step up. He was really making a choice to change and want more for himself.

"We will have kids, Case. We will get married, both get jobs. I can see a future with you. Being with you makes it seem less scary, leaving. If I have to choose between you and KT, it will be you every time." She couldn't take any more of this, so she asked him to leave her alone for a while, and he left.

A week later, Casey talked to Rusty. He told her that Cappie was planning on graduating with her in May. Cappie had been taking morning classes and studying for all his finals. She and Cappie had gotten back together, and she was so in love she couldn't stop smiling. It really was a fairy tale, and she couldn't be happier to be with Cappie again, and for the rest of their lives.


End file.
